Insulated concrete forms (ICFs) of variable design comprise an increasingly important and popular product for construction of building and other structures. Such ICF products typically include a pair of spaced sidewalls fabricated from an insulating material. The paired sidewalls are maintained in a spaced relationship by connecting ties. The ties may be configured to support reinforcing bars (rebar). The ICF products are modular sizes and designed to be stacked to thereby provide a form adapted to receive poured concrete in the space between the sidewalls, thereby resulting in a poured concrete structure intermediate sidewalls of an insulating material. An example of ICF products are depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,479, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.